¿Quien perturva la paz de España? Bob Esponja
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Todo era perfecto en su vida hasta que apareció cierto dibujo amarillo en su vida.  -Como vuelva a oír "hola Bob Esponja" mato a quien se me ponga por delante-


Hola a todos esta historia se me ocurrió a las dos de la mañana gracias a mi querido "hermanito". Espero que os guste.

Un besazo

* * *

><p>A España le gustaba pasar los días con sus hijos, sobre todo con cierto canario dulce que era el más mimoso de sus hijos, hasta que conoció a cierto bichejo amarillo. España notaba que a eso de las cuatro cuando terminaban de recoger la mesa la mayoría de sus hijos se largaba del salón a sus respectivos cuartos o incluso a los cuartos de sus hermanos para pasar la tarde y en unas dos horas ninguno osaba acercarse al salón donde el único que estaba era el canario viendo la televisión. España por su parte solía salir al jardín a dormir la siesta o a leer un buen libro.<p>

Pero aquel día llovía y no pudo salir.

-Muy rica la paella papá-le dijo su pequeñita Valencia ayudándole a recoger- me tienes que enseñar como la haces así de bien

-Jajajaja, pero si a ti te salen riquísimas-rió el hispano revolviéndole el pelo a su hija

-Entonces la próxima vez la haré yo.-dijo antes de salir de la cocina

-No creo que Madrid la deje-pensó Antonio divertido- después de que la última vez le quemase la cocina y la cuidad entera

Salió entonces España al salón y como cabía esperar el único que estaba era Canarias, su inocente y pequeño Carlos que sentado en el suelo miraba la tele ansioso. Sentase Antonio en un sillón, como llovía no podía salir al jardín así que decidió ver la tele con su hijo… Entonces empezó la catástrofe.

En la pantalla apareció un cuadro de un capitán pirata mal pintado que empezó a hacer la misma pregunta todo el rato.

-¿Estáis listos chicos?-preguntaba el capitán

-Si, capitán-respondían las voces de unos niños y su hijo Carlos

La escena se repitió dos veces más y entonces….

-Ooooooooooooh ¿quién vive en la piña debajo del mar?-empezó a cantar el hombre

-Bob Esponja-decía Carlos y otros niños

-Su cuerpo amarillo absorbe sin más

-Bob esponja

-E mejor amigo que puedes tener

-Bob esponja

-Igual que los peces el puede flotar, ¿listos?

-Bob esponja, Bob Esponja, Bob esponja-cantaban todos a la vez- Bob esponja ya llegó jajajaja

A estas alturas estaba flipando, ¿pero que canción absurda era esa?, ¿cómo podía su hijo cantarla?, en esos momentos la cara de España era un poema

-Ya verás como te gusta papá-le dijo Carlos sentándose a su lado-es la bomba

Cuan equivocado estaba el canario, al cabo de dos episodios su padre había quedado traumatizado por la estupidez de ese personaje, ¡ y decían que él era idiota!. Varias veces Antonio trato de largarse, pero cuando iba a hacerlo su hijo le miraba como diciendo "soy uno de los que menos ves, ¿tanto te cuesta ver esta serie conmigo?, ¿acaso no me quieres?" y así fue como España se tragó las dos horas de Bob Esponja quedando su mente para el arrastre. Pero ahí no acabó la cosa por que por la noche su hijito le obligó a ver la sesión nocturna de aquel bicho.

-¿No deberíamos bajar a ayudarle?-preguntó Mateo/Castilla la Mancha desde las escaleras al ver la cara de horror de su padre

-¿Y exponernos a que Carlos nos obligue a verlo con él?-le resondió escéptico su hermano León/Castilla León- ni de coña

-Pobre papi, lo que tiene que aguantar-dijo con pena Valencia

-Que se joda, por no darme la independencia-dijo Cataluña

-¿Y eso a que viene ahora?-le recriminó Madrid-tu siempre sacas el tema sin venir a cuento, pues te advierto que cuanto más lo saques más ganas me dan a mi de prohibírtela, agarrada

-¿De que vas chula?-y así comenzó una pelea entre Madrid y Cataluña que acabó siendo dispersada por Andalucía y Aragón.

-¿entonces no salvamos a papa?-preguntó Murcia y los otros negaron.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente España se levantó a las seis habiendo dormido una hora, tenía ojeras y su mente apenas regía, parecía un zombi de "The walking dead", y para colmo tenía reunión; lo bueno era que se libraba de ver a la endemoniada esponja esa, lo malo que es esa reunión tenía que estar atento por que iba a hablar de la crisis.<p>

-Como vuelva a oír un "hola Bob esponja" mato a quien pille por delante-bostezó.

* * *

><p>Llegó así a la reunión, bostezando sin ningún pudor se sentó al lado de Rusia saludándole con dos besos.<p>

-Tienes mala cara, ¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó el ruso clavando su mirada violeta en la verde de Antonio

-Solo problemas con una esponja-murmuró notando como se le cerraban los ojos.

Dio comienzo pues la reunión donde América empezó a decir tonterías que fueron apoyadas por Japón, que fue regañado por Suiza, tonterías que fueron desechadas por Inglaterra, dando lugar a la postura de Francia de no apoyar a ninguno dando lugar a una disputa entre ambos europeos que China trató, inútilmente, de apaciguar con chucherías. Todo marchaba como en todas las reuniones, hasta que España que estaba medio dormido apoyado en el hombro de Rusia, que no parecía nada molesto, escuchó cierta melodía.

-¿Estáis listos chicos?-dijo aquella voz

-Dios no-rogó España-Dios que sea otra cosa

Pero no, la canción continuó siendo coreada por América, quien se había puesto a cantar sobre la mesa imitando a Lady Gaga, mientras Sealand, que extrañamente se había colado en la reunión y se había puesto a ver una mini-tele cortesía de su hermano, aplaudía al ritmo de la canción. Rusia notó como Antonio empezaba a respirar de manera acelerada, lo que no notó fue el aura oscura que empezó a emanar del cuerpo hispano.

-¿España?-le llamó sin obtener respuesta. Entonces España escuchó esa frase

-Hola Bob Esponja-dijo Patricio en la tele

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!,¡Ya no lo aguanto más!-gritó colérico el hispano poniéndose en pie.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no se le olvidará a ninguno, España se sentó sobre Rusia mirándole de frente y le abrió el abrigo sin ningún pudor sonrojando al ruso en el acto, tomó la tubería del ruso y con una puntería exacta se la lanzó al americano que seguía cantando la canción dándole en la frente.-Y túuu-dijo girándose hacia Sealand-apaga esa puñetera televisión o te juro por mi madre que la rompo.

Hizo Sealand lo propio, apago la tele y salio corriendo de la sala muerto de miedo.

Volvió a sentarse España en su sitio tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Volved a la reunión-cerró los ojos y mostró una escalofriante sonrisa-y como vuelva a oír esa estúpida canción iré a lustras casas con mi hacha y olvidaos de vuestras regiones vitales.

Tragaron todos duro, y siguieron con la reunión, en la cual España acabó dormido sobre el hombro ruso soñando con diversas formas de tortura para cierta esponja llamada Bob y cierta estrella de mar llamada Patricio.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, lo siento si a alguno le gusta Bob Esponja, pero es una serie que ¡Odio!. Un besazo, tomates y girasoles para todos.<p> 


End file.
